


双子Elsa 姐攻扶她版

by RafflesiaQVQ



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafflesiaQVQ/pseuds/RafflesiaQVQ
Summary: 肉肉的部分变成扶她剧情不变
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双子Elsa x 女王Anna 姐攻   
> 精灵Elsa(已经和Anna双箭头)  
> 已经抛开一切负担 自由奔放 完全操控魔法  
> 原本腹黑调皮的性格完全展现出来  
> 喜欢逗弄Anna  
> -  
> 女王Elsa  
> 闷骚 克制 超级压抑(所有方面 特别是对Anna的感情)  
> 未能完全操控魔法
> 
> 女王Elsa被神秘之力传送到3年后的Arendelle  
> *加冕晚宴拒绝祝福Anna与Hans之后，冲出去正门的时候发现没人  
> 精灵Elsa在跟Anna油腻的时候感觉到有另一股冰魔法和似曾熟悉的感觉  
> 走出去发现了女王Elsa  
> 本来很抵抗Anna的接近，后来看到自然之灵跟Anna亲热，吃醋了就上了Anna

“Elsa？怎么了吗？”Anna有些担忧的看着她姐姐脸上的表情，Elsa原本在奋笔书写的手慢慢停下来，表情也变得跟第一次玩家庭游戏一样。“我感觉到另外一股跟我一样的魔法，而且很近。”Elsa如实回答Anna的问题，她答应过她们之间不会再有任何隐瞒。“噢！是意料之外呢...”Anna看向窗外，眉头紧蹙“Elsa...你还好吗？”Elsa闻言抬头看到城堡外面开始飘雪，她急忙走到窗外查看情况“不是我的魔法失控...”Anna不疑有他“可是又有谁跟你一样会有魔法，而且还失控了...等等！这个飘雪我有些眼熟耶...”她拉住Elsa的手就往城堡侧门跑去。

“Anna！？等等...慢下来！”当她们跑到门边的时候，发现侧门已经被人打开，地上还开始结冰“这是...什么情况？”“我不知道...但是好熟悉...感觉是我自己...”Anna跟Elsa交换了一下眼神，快步走了出去，看到一抹紫色的身影“那个是！？”Anna惊呼道，她不可能认错人，那个人是Elsa；正确来说是三年前刚刚加冕为女王的Elsa。在Anna旁边的Elsa来不及给她妹妹反应，一个跺脚一面冰墙应声耸立在那个人面前，挡住了她的去路。

那人停下了脚步回头看到让她惊讶的两个脸孔向自己走来。“Elsa！？等等...这是什么情况？两个Elsa！？”Anna有点不敢相信眼前有两个Elsa，她围着两个Elsa转了几圈，确认眼前是事实。“不要过来！你们是谁？”女王Elsa有些害怕又防备的看着她们两个，她举起双手，肉眼可见得一股魔法正在聚集准备释放，“请你不要害怕，我是你，是三年后的你，Anna也是。”自然之灵上前安抚道，她伸出手想要牵住女王Elsa却被她一道喝止“不！不要碰我！求你，我不想伤害到你们。请你们回去吧。”

自然之灵不以为意无视她的要求，一把握住那只没有带手套的手，原本准备释放的魔法瞬间消散，自然之灵对着女王露出笑容，在一旁的Anna也走向前一手搭在自然之灵肩上“你永远都不会伤害到我们的。”女王有些疑惑，但看着面前的‘自己‘跟旁边的Anna，她心里又觉得莫名的放心，内心告诉她，她们是可信的。

“所以你是在逃跑的时候被传送了过来。”自然之灵冷静的分析着，她看着坐在对面离自己五米以外的女王，只见她一脸内疚。Anna在两人沉默的时候说出自己的意思“那不如我们先解决Arendelle飘雪的问题吧，外面的民众虽然已经习以为常，也总不能这样维持着。”她又看着跟自己同龄的姐姐叹了口气“Elsa...我知道是我的错，我不知道那么鲁莽的，我很抱歉惹怒你。”Anna知道Elsa是什么原因所以逃跑，一切都因为自己的任性和一时气愤。自然之灵像是想起了什么连忙打断了Anna“Anna，可以麻烦你去厨房弄点茶过来，好吗？让女王冷静一下。”

等到Anna离开之后，两位Elsa均松了口气“看她那一身，这三年之间到底发生了什么，你又是...”女王看到Anna的时候，不得不说她惊讶了，Anna当女王起来竟然同母亲那么相似。跟刚刚惹怒自己的时候差了很多。“很难解释，但是我们得想想为什么你会来这里，然后又要怎么把你送回去。”自然之灵看着外面的天气情况，雪是停了不少了。  
“我不知道...”女王摩擦着双手  
“我猜是关于Hans的，你嫉妒他得到Anna的喜欢，而你没有。而且他们选择结婚，这才是愤怒的原因。”自然之灵似是想起过去有些不堪的回忆，有些无奈的说着。  
女王像是被揭了底一样，瞳孔猛然收缩“你！”之后又没底气的问着“那她现在成婚了吗？”她已经做好准备接受答案的闭上眼睛。  
“没有。Anna喜欢的是我。......也是你。我们现在是恋人的关系。”自然之灵一口气说出实话。  
女王站了起来，抓住自然之灵的肩膀“那是你妹妹！！你怎么可以！！”自然之灵没有反驳，只对着她报以一个微笑，女王瞬间就明白，原本紧崩的肩膀慢慢放松，咬了咬下唇“谢谢你。”

“Elsa！我回来了，呃...你们和好了？啊，不是，你们就没有吵架，只是误会而已，呃也不是误会...等等，我在说什么？”Anna手上捧着托盘，一进房间就看到她的‘两个姐姐’貌似进行很严肃的对话。“没有，我们只是在讨论。”自然之灵打着圆场说道。Anna向女王递上一杯红茶，女王接过去小抿了一口放到一旁，Anna见她平静下来打算开口说写什么的时候被女王突然抱住“Anna...对不起...是我的错...”Anna愣了一下瞬间就反应过来她姐姐在说什么“没关系的。”她回抱她。在一旁的自然之灵看到这一幕觉得很感触，她把自己对Anna的感情隐忍了十六年，让自己饱受折磨和委屈。直到面对Kristoff对Anna的求婚才愿意面对问题所在。还好她勇敢了一次，才不让自己报悔终生。

安置好女王之后，自然之灵决定留下来陪着Anna“真稀奇，Elsa会留在Arendelle呢~”Anna打趣道，Elsa不满意的撞了撞她的肩膀。“突然之间降雪，明天一定会有大臣和镇民来的。我留在这里是为了看你被他们难住着急的窘态。”  
“嘿！”Anna想回击的时候已经被自然之灵堵住了嘴，两人从女王的房间到Anna的房间吻了一路。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3p  
> 之后女王跑出去侧门=回到三年前上北山唱首歌了哦~  
> 所以后面还有的肉的。

当女王看到Anna跟另外一个自己在女王专用的议事室亲热的时候，她是逃跑回自己的房间的。‘这两个人是怎么回事...我又是怎么回事...’方才她看到自然之灵帮Anna行含阴之事，着实让自己惊讶不已，毕竟自己是受过良好教育，决不会如此失礼，可刚刚那场景昭示了三年后的自己已经变得放肆，完全没有一个王储该有的模样。可当她想到那个自己可以拥有Anna，说实话让自己羡慕得很。

门外传来有节奏的敲门声“Elsa！我可以进来吗？”女王轻叹了口气，亲自打开门让她的妹妹进来，她仔细的观察Anna脸色。‘有点潮红...果然...’她想到刚才的事，眉头不由得紧紧蹙起来“Elsa？呃...你会不会...愿意跟我出去转转？又或者处理一下政务之类的？”Anna送走自然之灵之后打算拉着眼前这位女王干点什么，好让她不至于会无聊。可她看到女王眉间的小山又害怕起来，害怕又被拒绝，就像刚才她敲门的时候也是有些害怕。  
“如果你不愿意的话也没关系...我先出去了..哈哈，有好多事要处理呢。晚餐之前见...”没等Anna说完，那带着手套的双手伸出去，挽着Anna的臂弯“请你等等。”这下不止Anna愣住，连女王也愣住了，客气凝固了一阵子，直到女王紧抿的唇轻启“Anna...为什么你会接受我呢？”她爱Anna这一点是毫无疑问，可是Anna不是喜欢那个南方群岛的王子吗？  
“因为我爱你啊，Hans只是我一时冲动的，相信了那些天真的情话。”Elsa的眉头依然没有放松，她认为Anna只是为了安慰她才说这种话。  
“Elsa，没有人可以代替你，你是我心里的唯一。”Anna牵起女王的手掌，在掌心落一吻。如同她小时候先皇后喜欢亲吻她的掌心安抚她一样。“如果没什么事，我先回去了。”

这回轮到女王紧紧回牵着Anna的手“我看到了...刚刚在议事室的...”她有些紧张，红晕爬上女王瓷白的脸，她的心在咚咚的快速跳动，她始终不喜欢看到Anna在别人身下，她会懊恼、会烦躁；哪怕那个人也是自己。嫉妒与占有欲瞬间在心底崛起。  
“那是...我们...那...”这下Anna真的被女王难住了。  
“我不想听解释。如果要解释，那就用你的身体来作答吧”女王的理智被心里的魔鬼说服也不想再勉强维持一个姐姐对妹妹的态度。女王一个挥手，Anna被魔法带到床上，双手被高举过头用冰冻住。

女王压了上去，手顺着就拨弄到Anna的下身，抓握俏臀揉捏着让Anna脸就红了，下身却很自然的，像是欢迎熟人一般的微微张开，让女王的手指深入，身体本能的纵容女王的动作，没多久Anna就软绵绵的摊在地上了。将那根硕大纳入花穴中，将Anna压在身下用力的肏弄，因为不方便行动，只能可怜兮兮地呻吟，双乳也被揉捏着，Anna带着哭腔道“Elsa~好累，不要了。”然后就又哭着攀上高潮，女王才一次而已“哪能呢，我还不够呢......”

在登顶一次后，女王将其翻过身，使其背对自己，让她跪在床上，拍打着臀部进攻着，Anna试图挣扎，却被牢牢压制着，彻底的被侵占，昏了过去。 她抬起Anna的臀部，硕大塞入自身下方，自然地跟Anna交合起来，很快的，Anna在昏迷中被快感刺激醒，呻吟着。女王越发兴起，揉捏玩弄Anna的双峰的乳尖，刺激的调戏着“还要吗Anna？”Anna带着哭腔喊着还要，然后就彻底失控，哭着喊着，直到Anna叫着泄出来，才带着酸痛疲劳昏睡过去，女王解开她双手的束缚，两人睡去。

这时，自然之灵已经从Ahtohallan回到Arendelle，她担心会出什么意外，故意处理完北地的事之后赶回去。她去餐厅转了一圈也不见人儿‘能去哪呢...’自然之灵沉思了一阵子，直奔她自己的房间去。  
‘原来自己是这么闷骚的吗...自己吃自己的醋...’自然之灵边想着边敲了敲门，等了半晌未见有人来，自个儿把门打开来，眼尖的她看到宽大的床榻上躺着一对赤身的女人，正是云雨过后的女王和Anna。  
本该外出的自然之灵忽然推门而入，看着凌乱的房间眼睛微微眯起“你们背着我偷吃哦...”有点腿软，Anna隐隐升起不好的预感。  
“有区别吗？都是同一个人。”女王已经醒来，看见另外一个自己，而这人在不久前和Anna亲热过，这点着实让自己很不爽。已经挺立的硕大往花穴探去。  
“啊——Elsa！不要这么突然进来...”没说完已经被自然之灵堵住了嘴巴。Anna双腿大开，任由硕大在花穴里抽插，雪白的乳肉随着冲撞荡起波浪。自然之灵伸手捧起自己的双峰揉捏，饱满的乳肉被抓挤揉捏，在柔嫩的皮肤上留下指印远远不够，自然之灵低下头含住了左边的蓓蕾，引得Anna一声甜腻的长吟。

上边自然之灵“啧啧”地舔舐着乳头，下边女王卖力地操着花穴，双重快感下Anna颤抖着又一次攀上极乐。“哈......”Anna喘息着瘫软在女王身上，高潮过后的肉壁痉挛不断，肉洞含不住的淫液弄的下身泥泞一片。  
女王伏在Anna身上，灵巧的舌头撬开她的双唇，在口腔里风卷残云地掠夺着，直吻的她瘫软成一捧春水，没了抵抗的力气。同时手也没闲着，二指撑开被操的松软的穴肉，把留在肉褶里的浊液一寸一寸揩了下来。  
轻柔的动作搔得 Anna心里穴里都痒痒的，不由自主地挺动腰身，渴求更多碰触。“Elsa...嗯...”

一旁的自然之灵也不甘被冷落，扳过Anna上身，把挺立的性器凑到她嘴边，暗色的冠头分开红肿的双唇，一边命令道: “Anna，帮姐姐含着。”一边不容拒绝地插进她口中。被快感冲击得失神的Anna来不及拒绝，嘴里就被巨大的肉根填满，本能地向后退去，双手无力地推着自然之灵的大腿，想把这硕大吐出去。  
抗拒的口腔固然紧实，也夹的肉根不舒服。自然之灵抬手往她胸上轻甩了一巴掌，柔声的威胁着“听话，乖。"自小在城堡成大的公主哪里承受得起这手劲儿，侧边胸肉已经泛起红印，和另一边雪白的乳房形成鲜明对比。Anna被突然的刺激打了个哆嗦，喉咙里发出含糊的呜咽，更加顺从地接受了硕大的入侵。

自然之灵一手按着Anna的后颈， 配合自己的挺动，一手把玩着被打过的乳肉，调笑道:“Anna是不是很兴奋呢？这里都熟了。”被掌掴过的地方有些发热，本就敏感的地方，经自然之灵的玩弄更是让Anna喘息连连。神灵玩心大发，一边对着合不拢的嘴就是一记深顶，连耻毛都戳到Anna脸上，一边按住红彤彤的乳尖，把它压进了乳晕里。

“唔唔——”不单嘴里，连呼吸都被硕大的气味笼罩，硕大的冠头戳进喉咙，Anna不由自主地想干呕，缩紧的嫩肉却挤的自然之灵更加舒爽，律动也快了几分。  
"嘶——乖孩子...”伸手把Anna凌乱的长发别在耳后，露出她精致的样貌。平时明亮的蓝绿半眯着，浸着一层蒙蒙水雾，受快感的刺激不断流下泪滴，染湿了绯红的脸颊。白净的器物粗鲁地进出着艳红的唇瓣，颜色对比之鲜明，更显淫乱万分。

自然之灵一番耸动后，到底是怕她喘不上气，撤出了肉根，拉过她的手握住硬挺的柱身，柔声道:“用手给我摸摸，Anna。”  
“不要...”不坚定的抗拒只持续了一秒，张着嘴喘息连连，乖巧的握着自然之灵的肉根。  
女王突然吃味儿，硕大在翕动不断的穴口戳弄几下后，径直探进了蜜穴。摩擦着娇嫩的阴蒂，引来Anna穴肉的阵阵紧缩，咬着硕大不松口。身下的力道突然加大，直直往肉穴深处捅去，Anna呼痛一声，被插得不断向上耸动。  
女王忽然猛地一顶，Anna感觉到自己穴肉死死咬着肉根，穴里热潮阵阵。似乎有什么东西冲破了河堤，水流泛滥。Anna就在冲击下瘫软成了一汪春水。

Anna偏过头，舔舔嘴角，主动吻上了硬挺的冠头。“嗯—— ”好像被打开开关，Anna忍不住发出一声黏腻的呻吟，身体过电了似的弹了起来，又软软地摔在床上。自然之灵不满她的罢工，不依不饶地用冒水的顶端蹭着她的唇瓣。

Anna下身又酸又痒，力气好像都混在淫液里，花穴中的硕大坚定地抚开层叠的媚肉，一寸一寸向深处进攻。Anna一想到是姐姐的东西在操她的花穴，最后的理智从四肢百骸中蒸发散尽，越是想无视下身的酥麻越是感受得清楚，被进入过的内壁像是被火烧过一样，又热又痒。

女王一下又一下的抽插， 发觉硕大堪堪够到花穴的敏感点，觉得刺激不够，女王又伸进二指来助阵。指尖向上屈起，圆润的指甲就正好可以碰触到那深处媚肉。  
抠弄的频率渐密，Anna也从断断续续的颤抖变成了不间断的扭动，乱晃的大腿被女王纤细但有力的臂膀圈住，早就被她无意识的挣扎成功了。  
尚能动弹的上半身，也被自然之灵控制住，只能乖乖地张开嘴，讨好地含住尺寸骇人的冠头。饱受刺激的花径痉挛不止，蜜液早就汹涌而至，混合着精液，流了女王满满一手——又一次的高潮。

女王俯下身对着花穴吮了去，柔软有力的舌头里里外外扫过整个花瓣，把蜜液都卷进嘴里，而后用指尖捻住阴唇，向外扯得大开，用舌尖在肉缝间上下描画，发出“啧啧”的声音，在淫靡的帐内听得格外清晰。整个私处都被舔的湿淋淋，分不清是涎水还是蜜液。

高潮中的Anna本能地伸出鲜红的舌尖舔着嘴边的器物，从饱满的顶端到粗长的柱身，连冠头的皮肤都拨开，细细舔净了小孔的清液。“嘶——Anna...不要这么快吸出来...”下身爽的头皮发麻，差点把握不住精关射了出来。  
自然之灵居高临下地审视了一遍Anna的胴体。还未从高潮中缓过神来，双眼水光潋滟的，失了焦距，唇瓣也无意识地张开，连口水漏出嘴角也不知道。嫩滑的皮肤没少被女王折腾出的青紫痕迹，还有胸前被揉的红印，估计又要好几天才能消去。没了女王的伺候，大长腿正难耐地缠在一起互相摩挲， 只能看到湿淋淋的花穴，无法窥视其后的美景。

双腿被拉开并向上折去，饱经蹂躏的花穴就这样大大咧咧地呈现在自然之灵眼前，“乖，拉住自己的腿。”自然之灵声音低哑而急躁地命令着，“要是松开了，就要接受处罚哦。”说话间的热气喷洒在敏感的私处，Anna下身一颤，翕动不停的穴口又冒出一股水来。长指拨开红肿的花唇，刺进了花径中，手指不着章法的乱搅几番，让Anna险些抱不住腿，而后撤出手。在她迷茫渴求的目光中，用更有分量的器物抵在了小口。

“好...嗯...快、快进来...”Anna微微挺起腰，饥渴的花唇包裹着蓄势待发的冠头，随着呼吸，催促似的吮吸着。自然之灵浅浅地戳进去，又退出来，勾得Anna肉洞里又酸又痒，腰都软了。  
“求我，用你最贱的话。”看她欲求不满的样子，自然之灵玩心大起。  
“鸣......Elsa——快点...快操、 操我...”每每被逼着说荤话，Anna不仅脸颊通红，连身上都羞成了粉红色，让自然之灵尤为喜爱。

自然之灵说着用力一顶腰，硬挺的性器破开层叠的媚肉，狠狠地打进那处销魂窟“啊... .太大...好满..."空虚的肉洞被填的满满当当，尽管撑的酸痛，不知廉耻的媚肉也开始自发吮吸着侵入的肉根，花穴深处像个不会干涸的泉眼，分泌出一股又一股的热流，打在铁铸似的冠头上。

自然之灵细心的塞了个枕头在她屁股后，就钳着她的腰大力操干起来。不像女王那般花样繁多，自然之灵在性事里更多的是遵循本能，只退出一点就再度顶入，恨不得把整根都塞进肉穴里面，撞得她妹妹那处又酥又麻，嘴里咿呀乱叫，就算想躲避也被人握住了腰，拉向胯间迎合律动。

Anna觉得自己像是欲海里无依无靠的一叶扁舟，被海浪抛起还是摔落，全都取决于肉穴里肆虐的那根器物。它蛮横地插入，花径便热情地裏紧，它稍稍撤离，媚肉又不依不饶地追随挽留。

"嘶——Anna好棒...再吸深点...”自然之灵也察觉到了Anna不知廉耻的小动作，长臂一伸，把Anna捞进怀里，胸贴胸地对坐着。Anna的腿早就软的没有力气，全身重量都压在交合处，这么一坐， 性器捅进了前所未至的深处，直让她扬起脖子浪叫出声，就这样到了巅峰。

媚肉痉挛着，像无数双小手一样紧握住火热的肉棒，自然之灵也几下深顶，低吼着在花穴深处释放了精华。浊液打在内壁上，和清沥的蜜液混为一团，又顺着缝隙从交合处淌出，空气里隐隐飘出精液的微微腥膻的气味。酣畅淋漓的一场性事过后，她没忘记Anna背着她偷吃，所以不打算到此神灵未拔出半软的肉根，只是亲昵地搂过Anna的纤腰，让她趴在身上喘息，然后招招手，休息了半天的女王心领神会，向Anna身后贴了上来，吻上了单薄的脊背。

臀瓣被火热的大手抚摸着，女人本能的明白了两个姐姐的意图，眼角泛起惧怕的泪光，攀在自然之灵胸口发抖“别...Elsa...会...会坏的...”Anna求饶道。  
女王揉面团一样把玩着丰腴的臀肉，声音里满是柔情蜜意，笑眯眯的眼里满是意犹未尽“没事的，不会坏的，姐姐向你保证。”女王慢条斯理地把Anna腿间的水液擦了大概，手上凝聚了魔法，向花穴里面探去，指尖上融化的冰水悉数抹在了Anna股缝，微凉的触感惹得她小兽似的鸣咽出声。  
下身的感觉是Anna从未体验过的性事，连现在的Elsa都未曾为她做过。菊穴内顺应着主人好奇的心思，有所收缩活动，仿佛在欢迎那熟悉的入侵者。女王的指尖沾了滑腻的蜜液，按在了娇小的菊穴上，极有耐心地画着圈揉碾，直到肉褶不再紧缩，微微露出小口。

冰凉的手指缓缓地往Anna的后穴里刺入了一个指节。“嗯——啊...”从未被碰触过的地方就这样塞进了手指，紧致的穴肉都能描画出指甲的轮廓和指腹的硬茧，无法忽视的被侵入感让Anna浑身都绷紧了。“疼吗？”女王也感受到了菊瓣的紧缩，谅她这里是初次，难得体贴地问着，Anna趴在神灵肩窝摇了摇头，试图撒娇“不要用手指，快拿...进来...”Anna缩在神灵胸膛的举动让她十分受用，摸摸颤抖的后背，柔声道:“放松。”

另一手伸到胸前，逮住了挺立的乳尖，不由分说地捏了一下“放松点...乖...”这一捏用了三分力道，刺痛感让Anna的呻吟都带了哭音。胸前的小豆火辣辣的，不用看也知道已经红肿不堪。自然之灵放轻力道，却也不放过它，又揉又压，时不时还拧转半遭，来自胸口的阵阵快意直教Anna软得提不起力气挣扎。

全身的感觉太过美妙，虽然羞赧但服侍得Anna舒舒服服，不由自主地把双腿张得更开感受着女王的每一丝细微的动作。女王趁机加快扩张的速度，三根并拢的手指已经模仿性器在菊穴抽插起来，就着润液，捣得咕叽作响，混着女人的娇吟和低喘，房间内连空气都淫靡不堪。

感觉差不多了，女王拔出手指，大手抓住弹性十足的臀肉向外掰开，抵上了蓄势待发的性器，上半身侵略感十足地压在Anna身后，附在她耳边宣布“我这就进来了...”Anna想推开他们，但是被两个女人一前一后牢牢控制住，身上多个敏感处被不断刺激着，只能任他们肆意摆布。她清楚地感觉到女王又热又硬的冠头不讲道理地挤开褶皱，把小小的穴口撑到极限，也不管她适应与否，缓慢又坚定地把整个男根送进菊穴。

后穴被撑大，陌生怪异的感受让Anna绷紧了下身，浪荡的花穴无意识地对深埋其中的阳物又吸又绞，很快自然之灵也有了感觉，肉根又胀了起来，柱身上虬结的青筋一跳一跳的， 显示着主人的急不可待。  
全根没入后，Anna已是香汗淋漓，头发凌乱贴在脸颊、颈侧或盖住后背，让人生出疼爱一番的冲动。 “呼...好紧...”女王拨开她的乌发，露出雪白的脖颈，衔起一块皮肉轻轻啃噬，含糊地说“乖，放松点，姐姐动不了...”

两双手在她身上不断游走，时而逗弄胸前的茱萸，时而在臀肉上捏出手印，Anna每处敏感点都被照顾到，很快就被刺激得连话都说不出，下身两张小口本能地吞吐着侵入其中的巨物。女王与神灵对视了一眼， 各自耸动腰胯，开始了抽插。

菊穴本不是用于交合，不如花径湿热柔软，只胜在小巧紧致，像是在给处子破身的错觉让女王更有兴致，再加上操干一番后也会溢出些许肠液，算是别有一番滋味。俩人腰力了得，均不甘于在这场性事中落败，都使出了十足的力气讨好那两处妙穴，一时间屋内回荡着肉体相撞夹杂着水液的声音，若有人听到，定会面红耳赤。

这竞争倒是可苦了Anna，两根硕大的肉茎各自蹂躏着小穴，时而交错进出，时而同进同出，时而狂轰乱炸，时而细细碾磨，繁多的花样让她应接不暇，感觉五脏六腑都被顶的错了位，只能循着本能放松自己的身体，接纳迎合她们野蛮的冲击。  
两处小穴俱是被干熟烂，一时间只剩下酸麻的感觉，柔嫩的穴肉根磨得充血肿胀，若是低头看就会发现变成了红艳艳的诱人色泽，缀上由蜜液捣成的白浊泡沫，更是淫乱分。

“不行了...嗯...啊——再快点——嗯呜...”Anna就被双重的撞击冲上了高潮，阴精喷涌而出，打在自然之灵的顶端，后穴也分泌出小股肠液，润湿了女王的柱身。二人被颤抖痉挛的肉穴狠狠绞紧，爽的头皮发麻，各自不管不顾得加快了频率，直干的Anna陡然拔高呻吟，受不住地浪叫起来。

也不知过了多久，久到Anna都快喊不出声音，只能低声娇吟，久到她怀疑花穴菊眼之间薄薄的肉膜都要被两人戳烂，两个精力旺盛的人才有要释放的样子。  
其中一个沉声问“一起？”  
“嗯...”  
两位冰雪女王脸上表情很是舒爽，而Anna的喉间发出舒服的低声呻吟。

谁知女王松开双乳，凉凉地说“还没完呢Anna，要好好喂饱你才行。”说罢，往撑的满满的花穴里又刺进二指。  
这下不单Anna，连自然之灵也倒吸一口凉气。两指毫不留情地撑大肉穴，被扯开的疼痛让Anna的呼吸都乱了套，摇着头要推开乱来的人儿。一直默不作声的神灵抓住了Anna乱挥的双手，女王扶着硬挺硕大的性器，对着Anna的花穴挤进了冠头。

自然之灵感受到女王硬挺的前端缓缓划过自己的柱身、顶端，最后和自己并排刺向Anna的深处。“ Elsa！！啊——不行——嗯！！太满了！！啊——”巨大的刺激让Anna尖叫起来，女王微微皱眉命令着她“安静。”然后一口咬上了女子白嫩的颈侧。

Anna只觉得下身从未被填得这么满，理智早被抛到九重天外，被亲姐的一句命令唬得只敢大幅喘息，放松着下身。自然之灵未曾试过两根性器一起挤在温暖的肉洞里的感觉，是以往的体验远远比不上。女王感觉花穴不是那么抗拒了，便忍不住挺动腰胯抽插起来，神灵也不甘示弱，配合着她的节奏一下下撞击着花心。

两根性器在撑大的穴口里同进同出，干的Anna说不出话来，只能随动作发出断成片的低吟。神灵和Anna无数次的交欢，头一回见她如此狼狈；头发全都被汗打湿，凌乱地贴在脸上身上，明明刺激得不行却因为被咬住脖颈不敢放声浪叫，美妙的花穴被两根肿胀侵犯，流出来的蜜液把三人下体沾得湿漉漉一片。

操干了百来遍，Anna哀叫着去了几次，每次高潮后的小穴敏感又放松，还未喘匀气就又被不知疲倦的两位女王拖入新的欲潮。就这样越插这肉洞越松软水滑，淫荡的媚肉乖巧的吮吸着两根肉杵，伺候得二人快感连连，二人喘着粗气，几下狠顶之后，先后在花穴深处释放，结束了这场荒唐的性事。

俩人不约而同地拔出软下的性器，Anna意犹未尽地呜咽了一声，脱力地躺倒在床上。花穴里失去没有性器填充，仍张着个圆圆的洞口，内里混杂在一起的白浊和淫水从中冒出，淌过会阴、后穴和臀瓣，染湿了大片床铺。  
Anna累得全身是汗，像是水里捞出来的一样，小舌无意识地从唇瓣伸出来，惹得自然之灵一顿亲，完了又捧着她的脸在脑门儿上亲了一下。  
等到女王再次清醒的时候，已经没法用平常心来对待曾经的一切。原本被‘自己’撞破心思之后已经难以接受，而如今自己更是上了自己的亲妹妹。女王来不及整理衣服起身往外跑去...


End file.
